


С холста

by timewalker



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -
Relationships: Isla Yura/Miranda Barma
Kudos: 2





	С холста

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Rina Dia

— Леди Миранда. Моя дальняя родственница.  
Слой краски густ, но тонок: грозя прорваться, сойти прочь с холста, подаётся вперёд горделивая темноглазая женщина. Цвет её волос привычен: алый, как пустынное солнце. Цвет волос рода Барма и всех, кто живёт в стране песков, оазисов и чванства; герцог Руфус обладает последним, а столетняя леди Миранда — не только. Чёрные радужки не скрывают текучий, липкий порок.  
Бедный художник — сколько ночей вспоминал он увиденную эту губительность, если, конечно, по прихоти леди не был в тот же вечер казнён.  
— Известный вам герцог Артур Барма почти не упоминает в дневнике свою сгинувшую в день смерти Сабрие сестру. Короткие сухие строки: «Я смог установить лишь, что она осталась во дворце Баскервилей, а, следовательно, исчезла в Бездне». Он выдержал частный положенный траур, насколько это было возможно после столь крупной и общей трагедии, и перебрался, как прочие уцелевшие дворяне, в новую столицу — Риверру. Осел, обзавёлся семьёй, занимался меценатством, переводами. Прожил долгую жизнь — возможно, счастливую. Леди Миранда же...  
Умерла? Перевоплотилась?  
Цикл, верят в подвластном Бездне краю, возвращает души на землю. Человек, живым падающий в грешную пропасть, обращается, переплавляясь формой и сознанием, в Цепь. Зубастое страшилище — нет, такого не могло случиться с этой женщиной с дегтярными глазами. Ничуть не потускневший за минувший век оттенок — топлёное молоко, лишь намёк на смуглость — стекает за корсаж тенями. И блещет на изгибе улыбки кармин: прекрасно знает, что думают о ней мужчины. Герцог Руфус иронично добавляет вдруг:  
— Старые слухи и сплетни, отнюдь не из дневника Артура-пуританина: леди Миранда была влюблена... представьте, в Глена Баскервиля. Раз так, я допускаю, понятно, отчего она пропала в Бездне вместе с ним.  
— Женские слабости? — шутка выходит натужной. Нынешний Барма мгновенно скучнеет:  
— Всего лишь человеческие.  
Он прячется за металлом тессена — скрывает уже свои тайны.  
Бездна была в ней изначально.  
Острым, почти больным сравнением воспринимая в этот миг свою нескладную и тощую костистость, совсем невозможно представить, как кружится с леди с холста на балу и даже целует ей руку. Как говорит комплименты. И караулит в саду. Леди мертва — а он ей, воплощённому в женщине омуту, отдал бы сердце. И голову.  
Раскосые глаза Миранды Барма смотрят, будто на пустое место.  
«Глупый, несчастный, унылый ты малахольный урод».


End file.
